the coming together of a dysfunctional family part one
by littlemissgothickitty
Summary: a prequal telling what happened that got the avengers together,loosly based on movie to fit my OC victoria wilde in.the first part of stories leading up to one shots and a series.


i just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong so had many civilians,and this crazy fuck wants to be king of the damn world like the rest of them.

i had no choice but to vanish from the crowd of kneeling humans and into a back ally to change from my normal,human attire to my armor and hooded cloak. i stood in the shadows unnoticed by the man giving a speech to the stepped down from the top of the stairs and the crowd parted as he stepped through them,lecturing how it was natural for them,they were made to be ruled. ha! not if i had anything to say about it. and i would say it without saying a single word. i drew a blade and aimed for his heart,armor or not metal and leather wasnt going to stop an enchanted put up his hand and the blade stopped in mid-air,inches away from the flesh of his palm. fuck,another magic user,i might meet my match today. i lunged towards him unlatching my ulaks and swung after they clicked into place. he dodged the strike easily.i couldn't get a hit on wasnt human,just too fast,even for me. i got a strike as my ulak blade put a deep gash on his thigh. "ENOUGH! I REFUSE TO BE CHALLENGED BY SUCH A PUNY PIECE OF SLIME LIKE YOU!" he yelled grabbing me by the throat and lifting me off my feet,i dropped my ulaks and my hood fell looked into my eyes and what was the fire of rage quickly died,he hesitated and i took my chance,i drew the hunting knife that i always carry strapped to my thigh and buried it deep in the arm he had me by the throat with. and i got dropped on my ass. "you think you're going to defeat me? with that? even with enchanted blades,you can never win this battle and the cost will be your life." he said drawing his weapon back and firing. nothing happened.i simply glared at him in looked confused. i relaxed my stance a bit and circled him like a hungry wolf,not saying a single word. i watched as his blood slowly dripped on the ground. "what are you?" he asked enraged that i had not been destroyed. i stayed silent,tightening my grip on my knife. the confrontation turned into a stand-off as the civilians all took their chance and of us moved. seconds felt like hours.i sensed his muscles tensing for an attack and i dashed to the left and then behind him swiftly connecting my foot with his back and put him on his hands and knees,winded. i walked around and faced him as he looked up at me,his scepter had been knocked out of reach with my strike. "i will be you're not going to stop me." he growled,his voice dripping with i said nothing,he was little more than the run of the mill nut job wanting to take over the world for from his manner of dress,speech and armor,i was starting to think he wasnt from this slowly got to one knee then to his feet as a small air craft approached. i retrieved my ulaks and stepped to the side,to face the new comer as he approached. "stand down and no one else gets hurt." he said.i recognised the shield,...if i was mistaken for a bad guy this could get ugly real quick. i looked to the man i had battled and back to captain america. "both of you are coming with us." he said taking a few cautious but hurried steps towards us. then of course as random and shitty as it gets iron man shows up. "okay look reindeer games and whatever,...you are,...we could do this the easy way or the hard way,make a move." he said aiming his open palms at us both. i secure my ulaks and walk slowly towards them as the other man just put his hands up. "hold it right there. we know who he is,so who are you." iron man asks still trained on both of us. "i am just one who was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.i am not on his i would like to know what that crazy fuck's problem is." "hmm interesting you're coming anyways,but that didn't answer my question,state your name or ill blow you to the next city over." "victoria Wilde." i say not trying to start a fight with them. "you're still coming with us miss Wilde." the captain said. "who is that and what is his problem." i asked irritated by them not answering my questions. "well explain,but we've been given orders for you to meet with director fury." he says. "fury? Nicolas fury? the sneaky bastard from shield? hell no! they've tried to get me under their heel for years!" they were already putting the other guy in the jet. "look you run you wont see daylight,lets .we don't have time for this!" iron man says. "fine lets fucking go but if you restrain me were going to have a huge problem." "understood let's go!" captain Rogers says hurrying to board the jet. i reluctantly board with them. a red-headed woman in the pilot's seat looks back and motions towards me. "enemy or ally?" the captain and iron man both look to me. "ally." i say nodding my head. "welcome to the team then." Rogers says shaking my hand. "so,you're familiar with shield and,...fury?" stark asks shaking my hand as well. "yes,well no,its hard to explain,im familiar with their reputation for his as well.a few years ago he tracked me down and spoke with me trying to strike a deal to work with shield,seeing that my abilities had been i felt as if he was leaving a few big details out,so i didn't trust whatever that guy is part of seems bigger than a few little white lies shield has put out there." i said tossing my head in the mans direction. "i see where you're coming from,...they do seem,...shady when it comes to i guess you'll be able to take it up with the big dog yourself real soon." he says looking out the window at the lightning that had illuminated the sky. the man jumped,looking like a ghost had goosed him. "scared of a little thunder?" captain Rogers asked clearly amused. "im not overly fond of what follows." he said worry clearly written on his any one else had time to react something heavy hit the top of the a pissed off blonde guy with a big ass hammer grabbed him by the throat and jumped out of the damn plane. "what the fuck just happened?" i said clearly stunned. "i don't know but if he frees Loki then we lose the tesseract." stark says as his face plate moves back into place. "don't we need a plan of attack?" "i do have a plan,attack." he says jumping as well. i figure he might need back up after all the man who took,...what stark said was Loki...or something he was dressed similar to him but didn't look happy. i looked to Rogers and shrugged as i jumped. i could see the sparks from a fight ensuing below the cliff the guy stark called Loki had been sitting calmly on. i landed just above him on a large rock,silently peering over the edge. i jump down in front of him as he doesn't move. "not you again." he says rising to his feet. "what do you want this time,i am unarmed." he says putting his hands up. "who are you." i say keeping my distance from him as he puts his hands behind his back and strolls in a circle on the cliff. "i am Loki,of Asgard and i mean to rule your kind and this world." he says a broad smirk on his face as he stops mid stride and faces me. "i admire your fighting skills,even though not sharpened enough to defeat me. but impressive,nonetheless." he says nearly mocking me. "let me get one thing straight,my kind is all but extinct. and you'll never written in the books that evil will not ensue." i say my hand on the hilt of my knife. "your kind? i did notice something amiss in the color of your eyes. and your speed. you fight like a ,yet controlled." he says. "Asgard you say,...Loki? you are the god of mischief? why do you want earth?" "at least someone acknowledges my will see in due time with my victory." he says,sure of himself.  
"such vanity,...that's not the least bit attractive." i notice the gash on his leg had healed but the leather was still split. he could heal . "you find me attractive? too bad im busy with former implications or,..." "that does not change the fact you're trying to take over a world of ignorant morons." "what?" he asks looking confused. "what do you mean what,this world,humans are ignorant,they fight and kill each other over things as small as a sport would you want to take pride in ruling them,there have been many rulers over thousands of years and human nature has never every ruler or king has always declared that he shall bring change or peace or order to the land and world and no one has succeeded. why do you think that is? it's because there's always going to be people who are stubborn and ignorant and wont follow the pack as they bow to their ruler." the look on his face was pure realization as i could almost hear something click in his brain. "you're right...why did i not see this before?!" he yelled face palming. "but it's too late now,ive come too far for this and if i do not fulfill my end of the deal i will pay with my this will bring an interstellar war." he says clearly regretting his decisions. "who did you make a deal with that has the power or gall to start an interstellar war with Asgard?" i ask still weary of his words,if im not mistaken,he is also the god of lies. "it does not matter has been done,can not be undone." "maybe it still can. it's not to late." "yes it is ARE YOU NOT LISTENING YOU MEWLING QUIM?!" he snaps at me. "THEN WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU STOPPED AND TURNED BACK NOW BEFORE ANY MORE DAMAGE IS DONE?" "WED BE IN A WAR WITH AN ALIEN ARMY AND THEIR VERY PISSED OFF LEADER WHO WILL TRACK ME TO THE DEPTHS OF THE UNIVERSE AND KILL ME!" "...an alien army?" "yes,the one i was supposed to lead." "you we're supposed to WAGE WAR on earth,with an alien army...so either way wed have to deal with them." "yes,...but i wont be hunted by the chitauri or their id be king,..." he sounded a lot less sure of himself now as he leaned against a rock and sunk to the ground and put his head on his crossed arms. "i just don't know anymore,... i never meant to do this to cause this much pain...i just,...and now i will be severely punished on asgard...its too late for me." "maybe if you turn back now we can help you clean this mess up and protect you from this 'chitauri' " "maybe you're right...but the humiliation,..." "SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE IT DOESNT MATTER ANYMORE. you're going to be more than humiliated if we kick your ass all up and down new york!" "why do you even care in the first place?" "i don't know! i was raised to be kind and help those in need no matter what. and i vow to help you,...no matter what,if you stand down now and stop this." "you don't even know me...i don't...understand...you gain nothing from helping me,then why would you even risk your own blood to help me?" "because,...it's always been the right thing to do.i have nothing to live for myself and nothing to gain,...i might as well try to help others." "i understand,and I take your vow,as i make one of my own,i vow to stop this and try my damnedest to clean up this mess even if it takes the very last breath in my body." he said getting up,approaching me with an out stretched hand and we shook on it.

"BROTHER! STAND DOWN,..." the blonde man with the hammer came stalking up the cliff and got in a defensive stance as he saw me. "Thor,calm down,please,ive decided to stop this while i still can! but were going to have to face an army i was supposed to lead,and im going to be hunted...please help me fix this...while i still can!" he pleaded with him putting his hands up. it sounded genuine. "what convinced you to stop this?" "that woman,...i wiser than her years,...she made me see...please Thor...i cant do this without you,im sorry!" the blonde man stomped over to me. "THIS IS OF YOUR DOING?!" he boomed. nearly a foot taller than me and im 6'0 very little scares me,but this guy made me want to cower in fear. i swallowed my fear and nodded my head. and before i could react i was trapped in a bone crushing hug. "i can not thank you enough mortal!for saving my brother!and the humans!" i couldn't breathe! he let go and i dropped to the ground,gasping for air. "don't mention it." i said between gasps. i looked up to see him giving his brother the same bone crushing embrace he gave me. iron man and captain america showed up. "what happened? are you alright?" Rogers said helping me up off the ground. "yeah,im not entirely sure what just happened." "it's a miracle!this fine woman talked my brother out of waging war on earth! but now i fear,we have bigger problems on our army Loki promised the tessaract to is going to wage war with or without him and he will be hunted for not fulfilling his end of the bargain. i fear,the all father will punish him severely or banish him completely."  
"oh okay,...so we've got an ALIEN WAR ON OUR HANDS yeah okay...im not freaking out right now." stark said throwing his hands in the air and turning around like a mad child. "what ever is coming we have to be ready for it,or the rest of the world will pay and innocent blood will be spilt,we can't have that." i say standing tall amongst ...the guy who ten minutes ago was going to wage war on all of us. "she's right we need to prepare the rest of the team and notify director fury of our two new allys and of the war on our hands,lets move out." the captain says taking lead. "what have i gotten my self into?" i said, the situation not fully sinking in yet. "the fight of your life,better be ready Vicky." stark says after were on board the ship. " . .Vicky." i say slow and dangerous. one thing i could not stand was someone calling me Vicky. it was a disgusting nickname in my opinion and sounded like trash on even the smoothest of tongues. "whoa okay,...what shall i call you then?" he said mockingly. "Torie if you must at all." i say irritated. "okay,hi torie,im tony stark." he says flashing a bright white smile and turning on the charm. "i don't think we officially met..."he containues scooting closer on the bench of the plane. "i may be on your side but you get within arms reach of me and i will stab you." i spat. i couldnt stand sleaze bags like him. "okay then,..." he says eyes wide,scooting further from me than before and Rogers on the other side of me on the bench scooted slightly further away. i shot him a dirty look. he just raised an eyebrow at me and glanced to the side. the red-head up front was laughing quietly and the asgardians were grinning. "does she not remind you of sif?" the blonde asked his brother. "i was just thinking that and of the time sif stabbed you in the thigh for putting your arm around her when we had all drank a little too much." they both laughed. "indeed.i miss those days all of this you left...if only it could be the way it was before." they both looked sad "aye i miss those days when we were brothers,...family,...sometimes i wish i had never found out of my true heritage." "all will be well again brother i promise." he said putting his arms around the smaller mans shoulders. they both looked like they were going to cry. the plane landed and we all got off. i guess they had informed fury of the change of sides on the ride back because agents hadn't swarmed us like they usually had done to me...and would have most definitely done to him.

"ah,miss Wilde,its a pleasure to meet you again." fury said offering his hand. "the feeling is far from mutual fury." i taking a step back with my voice cold as ice. he visibly it takes a lot to make a man like fury show emotion,period. "and im informed you and him are,...allies now?" "yes." i say my voice just as cold as before. loki stood next to his brother and said nothing. "im also informed of an impending war on our hands." he says to me as he clasps his hands behind his back. "as far as i know,yes." "how did you even get dragged into this mess?" he asks suddenly turning towards me. "i have no fucking clue i was in the wrong place at the wrong time and i...i don't know it doesn't really matter now does it?" i said irritated by his presence in general. "we usually have large files on anyone in our sights,but that's not the case with you,...care to fill in the blanks in our intel." he said stepping a bit closer. "no i do far as you are concerned my past is none of are my attributes or abilities.i am not hiding anything i just dont think it wise to hand over my information to anyone i dont trust." i said holding my ground as a challenge to him. he took another step and was in my face now and about two degrees away from getting stabbed. "im not asking." he said slowly. i gritted my teeth wanting to knock out his...just one hit just one uppercut and id be good...no. god dammit. i growled low and animal like and showed my fangs. "get out of my face." i growled. his eyes widened slightly but he didn't just stared me down as i continued to finally backed of when he realized he wouldn't win the fight if one ensued. "let's go inside,it's about to get hard to breathe." the red-headed woman said leading us inside the ship we had landed on which by the way turbines were starting up,wasnt a ship,but another plane. i really dislike all their lies,even their boats lie! we were all lead to a conference room where there were three more people waiting on us. the first i noticed was maria assistant. me and her,...go way back,...as enemies ive tried to rip her throat out more than once and almost beheaded her twice. she would go against orders to fall back to try to kill me herself. "why is that beast here?" she spat. "go suck a railroad spike harlot" i said low but loud enough she heard me. she pulled her gun on me. "stand down agent hill!" she leveled her gun on my chest. "that's a direct order!" i hopped up on the table between us and glared at her,took the gun out of her hand and knocked her out with it. "i never liked that bitch anyway." i said standing straight on the table and calmly stepped down with ease as everyone looked on in shock. "goddamnit someone get her out of here!" he yelled at agents walking by the open door who rushed in to take her to med hall. "well then,who are you?" a sandy blonde haired man who was now standing next to the little red-head woman asked. "that's the new member of the team."fury said with a sigh as he rubbed his brow. "a bit of a temper hasn't she." the other man said,adjusting his glasses. "so...the guy who was going to wage war on us is now on our side and going to help us fight the same army he was going to use against us?" he asked. we all just nodded. "alright!lets kick some alien ass and save the planet!" he exclaimed holding up his bow.

the battle ensued,and just like every other hero story the good guys win and everyone goes their separate ways and gets congratulated and welcomed home as the only part of that of which was true was that we won. Thor and loki's dad was pissed and basically locked Loki out of Asgard and told him not to come back until further decided to stay on earth with his brother and that dame he likes,and we all decided to stay a team since none of us had a real home to go back we became close like a big dysfunctional between who i now know as Natasha and Clint,ensued,...both are good friends of mine. steve is still scared to date,thor and jane make a cute couple,and Bruce likes being on his for Loki,he's making a good recovery,turns out he had a lot of emotional problems but was raised not to show such i kept my vow and protected him whenever chitauri troopers came looking for now close friends and usually go to each other for advice before any one else. but it was a long hard road for a group of strangers to earn each others trust,become great friends and eventually like a family.


End file.
